Sometimes, It's too Late Sequel
by under.that.sun
Summary: Luffy read a book, a bad one, it was all messed up - Law was with Kid, the book 'Luffy' comitted suicide and after all that the author dares to show how sadly Law lives after that! This story is a sequel to Sometimes, It's too Late by South Boy, but can be read as an independant piece. AU, yaoi, drabble, LawLu.


**A.N. So South Boy made me do it again… -_- This is as an official sequel as it can get 'cause she let me do this… So enjoy my happy ending… ;P**

**Warnings: mentions of suicide, yaoi, AU, LawLu, implied KidLaw.**

**Disclaimer: I neither own One Piece, neither this story idea, OP belongs to Eiichiro Oda and the original story + story idea to South Boy…**

_**Sometimes, It's too Late Sequel**_

_**(A.N. I recommend to read the original work, for whom this sequel was written 'Sometimes, It's too Late by South Boy… you don't have to if you don't want to…)**_

Reading the last lines of Soldier's book Luffy was crying like a little boy who lost his way home. That was truly tragic. Especially all those thanks and apologies. Luffy was going to kill Nami for finding an ancient book like this and insisting on him reading it, because apparently many main characters had the same names as them.

Of course Luffy didn't read it right away. He put it on some shelf and completely forgot about it. And only now, three years after it, when after cleaning the house because he was moving away soon, did Luffy finally found it. And made a HUGE mistake of deciding to read the first page and give the book back to Nami saying that the book was completely uninteresting.

And now – five hours latter – with tears running down his face he was sitting under the said shelf. He found himself completely drowning in the story since the first line: _I'm sorry, Law… I love you. Goodbye._

How he could not read something – no matter how he didn't like books – that involves his lover's name and saying goodbye to him? He just couldn't skip it and then he found that a character by _his_ name said those words…

The whole book was basically Killer and Law talking about stuff with many flashbacks to what happened. The love story wasn't really interesting and just hurt Luffy, because here Law and he weren't together. But he read through it anyway and was very pained by the fact that in the book Law and Kid were married. Luffy just thanked all deities possible that Law was his and he will _never ever_ get with Kid in _that_ kind of relationship…

But then it got to the next part of the book, after Luffy's suicide. He was quite shocked by what the book Luffy did, but after thinking – which wasn't an action he liked doing, especially when he had to think about these kinds of things – he understood the reason his 'other me' did this. Of course it didn't mean that he justified it.

The forty year time skip was a heart wreck for him. Because the actions that were written there – it was something Law would definitely do in situation like that. But Luffy was most hurt by Law's smile. Luffy couldn't imagine something more painful than that. But then of course, the daily life of Law wasn't heart wrecking enough. Law had to fucking die – excuse Luffy his rudeness – in front of his grave, with a fucking – once again excuse him – smile!

That made Luffy complete emotional/hormonal wreck. He just wanted to curl up into a ball – preferably in Law's arms – and cry his eyes out for that fictional Luffy and Law, who suffered so much and never felt true happiness…

Luckily Law decided to come in that room just as Luffy was ready to curl up. Of course the view of the sobbing, petit form of his lover, set on all protective alarms Trafalgar had. So when he took his still sobbing lover in his arms and noticed the book he had been reading Law wanted to tear that author apart for writing a book (why Luffy was reading a book either way?) that managed to do that for Luffy.

He brought the smaller male to the almost empty bedroom and put him down - on the still present bed – only to sit next to him and drag him on his lap. Then he started soothing is most precious person and telling him a secret. That definitely got Luffy's attention.

Apparently Law was hesitant of confessing to Luffy, well actually didn't plan doing that all knowing that Luffy probably won't understand what he was going to say either way. But then he came across of the same book that put Luffy in this wreck. And it encouraged him in confessing, because confessing and trying is million times better than never doing that and keeping it all to himself…

Luffy still hatted the book, after all there was no freaking way _his_ Law could ever be with Kid, like seriously – impossible, they were at each other's throats all the time!


End file.
